my_theme_park_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fast and the Furious: Supercharged
Queue You will enter the secert hideout and you will be told in two preshows. You will see the cars from the film. You will get your 3D glasses and enter a secure room. A person will be your guide in that room. Preshow The guide will tell you that they will show you many things in the hideout. Suddenly the car from the queue will make a sound. The guide was speechless and will tell the park's security. A security comes up telling the guide what they want. The guide told them that the car from the queue ran out. The securtiy tells the guide that they will get to it. The guide continues until they were interrupted. Novak tells them about the car and tells them about the suspect "Dominic" which he was trying to get him. He tells them that they wouldn't join them or be a hero. Novak was out. The guide tells the guests that it was just a call until Novak interrupted again about something bad. Then Hobbs came in. Hobbs tells them about him. Novak tells him that he was trying to tell them something and can't interrupt him whenever he wants. Hobbs tells the guests about two things happening to the vehicle the guests are going on. Novak tells them do not until he got muted. Hobbs tells them that they are securing them to the vehicle and also told them to enjoy the ride. The guide tells the guests that they have to go to the vehicle. Everyone goes on it and enter the garage. Preshow 1/2 Roman Pearce comes in telling them about putting them in the garage and the party. He talks about something until Letty comes in. Letty tells them that they are going to a chase and she tells them about having ringtones or flash from a camera. Roman Pearce also tells them about the Mona Lisa. The vehicle goes into the party. Preshow 2/2 The vehicle goes to the party with many people dancing until the security takes them out. Roman comes in with ladies until he got confused about everyone. Novak tells Roman to be on the ground. Roman tells the ladies to back away. Roman tells him that he doesn't work with him. Novak tells him what does he work for. Dominic and Letty came out on the Mona Lisa. Dominic tells him that he doesn't work with nobody. Novak tells him what is he going to do because he is the one holding the gun. Hobbs comes in with a big gun. Hobbs tells him "Lets go Cookie Puss". Novak goes with him. Letty tells Dominic about how dangerous it will be. Dominic tells them about not to worry because his whole family will protect them. Roman gets a phone call which made Letty mad about the phone. Roman told her it was on vibrate. Cars can be heard. Roman gets on the Mona Lisa. Dominic tells the guide to move that vehicle and saying "It's going to be crazy". The vehicle moves to the ride. Ride The vehicle moves to a parking lot. Shots can be heard. Later the bad guy tells them who is the witness, to speak or they will be on fire. Dominic comes in saying "This is our turn". The vehicle speeds out, crashing to the wall. Hobbs comes in shooting with puffs of smoke coming out. Then Letty and Roman joined in. They hooked the vehicle, making it go faster. Dominic gets hit by the bad guy. Letty goes onto a construction grabber. Letty grabs the car. She tells him "I"ll call you, a asshole!", crashing the car to the walls. Small helicopters came in, shooting missiles. Dominic gets onto one and then tells everyone that they are going into a construction site. He gets inside his car. The vehicles speed through the site with water and smoke thrown at them. The vehicles fly through the air and landed into a cargo ship. The vehicle turns to the left and they fly again. They landed and the vehicle goes inside a garage. The vehicle goes back to the station. A video shows the crew telling them that they can join the family. Roman also says that the Mona Lisa was damaged but he was happy about the guests being alive. You exit out the vehicle and put the 3D glasses to a bin. You will exit out.